


the man in the mirror

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [79]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, husbands and husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: After the wedding and all that, while brushing his teeth Alec meets an unexpected figure in his bathroom.





	the man in the mirror

When Alec turns on the pipe and wets his toothbrush, he suddenly jumps when his eyes meet another pair looking at him in the mirror.

"Who the hell—" Alec spins around.

The man in the mirror laughs, "I'm that Cinderella godmother... godfather, that he doesn't even know he still has".

With his mouth stuffed with toothpaste, Alec can either swallow or spit it on the floor in front of him but no way will he look away when a strange man is in his and Magnus's bathroom talking about Cinderella. He swallows the toothpaste, grimaced at the grossness then asks, "I said who—"

"Am I?"

"Yes, and what are you doing in mine and Magnus's place?" Alec swears, if this is another one of Magnus's enemy then he'll surely drive a stake from the angels through him...

After all, he didn't go all the way to Edom to get Magnus back, only to lose him yet again.

The man in the mirror laughs again, "Alexander, Alec— I'm tremendously hurt that Magnus never told you about me".

And Alec falters, falling back because anyone related to Magnus and his past is important to him. "Cut the bullshit and get to the point", he orders but deep down he really wants to know who's this man.

With an unreadable smile, the man stands steady in his spot and with eyes warm and happy says, "I'm very glad I was right".

"Right about what?" Alec asks, still on alert in one of Magnus's silk night gowns.

But the man in the mirror only smiles and replies, "Alexander Gideon Lighwood, thank you", and just like that fades back in memories.

.

When it's all over, Alec feels he has had an out of body experience, telling Magnus of the man he met in the bathroom mirror wearing a robe and speaking sophisticated words of magic and about pointless wars and of impossible loves that conquers.

Magnus's heart throbs in a mix of sorrow and joyousness as he mutters, "Ragnor."

\---  
magnus x alec


End file.
